Autumns Concerto
by January83
Summary: Riker seems to lead a perfect life, he's rich, spoiled,and a great hockey player, but in reality he lacks true joy and happiness, until he meets Laura a girl who doesn't have a nice life, but still lives with passion. A bet takes place causing them to come closer together, she slowly changes him showing him how to give and love, but...(Full Summary Inside) Based on Autumns Concerto
1. Chapter 1

**Autumns Concerto**

* * *

_Riker seems to leads a perfect life, he's rich, spoiled, an amazing hockey player, and has good looks, but in reality he's alone and lacks true joy and happiness until Laura comes in. She lives a not so perfect life, but still lives with passion, A bet takes place causing both Riker and Laura to come closer together, slowly she changes him showing him how to give and love. Tragedy strikes though when his mom doesn't approve of them, and makes Laura forcefully leave, but that's not all he has a brain tumor and the surgery just might cause him his memory. What will happen 6 years later? ~Riaura_

* * *

**Laura's P.O.V**

I was just turning 9 years old I was with my father, and Aunt we just came back from my piano recital and were now picking out a cake from the shop down the road there were so many different kinds I couldn't pick, and once I did it was a strawberry cake. I called my father over, even though he was on his phone he saw and waved, and started crossing the street when a car hit him. I quickly ran over to him with my Aunt I was screaming and crying so loud trying to wake him up.

There were bystanders watching and calling 911, I was pulled away from him forcefully by the police after they told me he was gone, I wanted to pretend that this never happened and he was still here, but I knew I couldn't for it would only hurt more. He left behind a huge debt, they took everything away from us leaving my Aunt and I with nothing. They even took my piano everything and they said, that it would still not cover the debt, My Aunt would force me to steal food for the both of us sometimes we were lucky other days not so much.

She once tried to leave me when I was asleep on the bus, luckily I woke up in time and ran back to her, one day we met this man who helped us he gave us a place to stay, and food to eat. He's not all he seems though sometimes he would try to sneak in my room as I was changing, I always brushed it off as an accident, but now that I'm older I understand now and know it's not no accident. He also has tried to peek on me in the bathroom while showering. I've had to put towels over the window, he's made me paranoid. Other than that I work at a market near the sea, and currently going to go to a new school where I will help my Aunt and him cook for the students.

I am now 17, and just about to wrap up from work and head back home, "Bye I'll see you guys tomorrow afterschool!" I said to my employees who are more like friends, my only friends that is. "Good luck on your first day Laura!" They told me as they all waved goodbye, "Thanks!" I quickly said as I ran to catch the bus before I miss it, Luckily I reached just in time and quickly sat down looking out the window.

It was a peaceful 5 minutes just riding on the bus when, some idiot decides to drive write in front of the bus and stop right in front of it, the bus driver came out to see the problem, as for the rest of us we decided to wait inside, after 10 minutes the person still didn't move I looked out of the window again but all I saw was some expensive red car. I rolled my eyes and was fed up with waiting, I got up and went outside to the front of the bus to see the problem.

I saw some blonde guy sitting down in his car with shades on saying, "Get out of my car!" to the girl sitting next to him who was whining saying, "No Riker I'm sitting right here, now drive." as she crossed her arms. "I told you already Get Out!" This Riker guy said sounding aggravated, he wasn't the only one I crossed my arms and said, "Hey! Your holding up the bus don't you see how many people are waiting to go home?" while half screaming at him.

He took of his shades and inspected me carefully his bright brown eyes looked me up and down then up to my eyes making me feel as if I was in a trance, he then smirked and said, "I'll move." and I sighed in relief until he opened his mouth again and told me, "When she gets out." pointing at the girl next to him who was now applying makeup on. "I told you I'm not moving." She said while adding on eye shadow on now, I rolled my eyes and told him, "Look I've got to go home now so please just move your freakin car and fight somewhere else!" I yelled.

He looked at the girl and then back at me, he sighed and got out of the car and handed me the keys, I gave him a puzzled look and asked, "Why'd you give me your car keys?" raising a brow. He put his shades back on and said, "You want the car to move away from the bus then do it yourself." while walking by the bus. "Wait! I don't know how to drive!" I told him before he walked off, He sighed and said, "Get in the car and turn it on."

I looked up at him in confusion and did as I was told, "Ok what now?" I asked "Press that brake." he said with a suspicious smile "Alright..." I said nervously and once I stepped on it the car went backwards and hit the bus, and He burst out laughing while the bus driver was in fury screaming at the damage that the car had caused on the bus. I stepped out in anger and yelled, "You idiot, you made me hit the bus on purpose!"

He continued to laughing like it was nothing, in the end we both ended up in the jails office waiting around to see who should be charged, "Can I please leave I did nothing wrong he tricked me into reversing the car causing me to hit the bus!" I said defending myself as I paced back and forth while he just sat there with his feet up on the desk texting. "How can you just sit there like that!" I told him

"Eh not my first time here, but it's cool my lawyer should be here any minute." he told me not looking up from his phone, I sighed and rolled my eyes and sat back down taking out my songbook to pass the time, I wrote down a couple lyrics and flipped through the pages reading other songs I've written, but I couldn't concentrate I was going to be in trouble once I came back home.

I set my book down under the seat I was in and sighed, then some ladies came bursting in and told the officer there how I was not guilty, "She's innocent sir it's him he tricked her into reversing!" they all said to the officer in charge and I smiled hoping I could go now when some man with a briefcase came in, "Riker Lynch again?" He said to him, and Riker looked up from his phone and said, "Oh hey the bail is a couple hundred, hurry and pay so I can leave." with no care what's so ever.

"Sir this young lady over here has many witnesses to show she is not guilty mam you can go home now!" the officer told me and I sighed in relief and quickly grabbed my bag and left, not bothering to look at Riker once more.

**Riker's P.O.V**

My lawyer A.K.A mom's friend is just finishing up paying the bail and I went to grab my stuff when I see a book under the chair that girl was sitting in I quickly grabbed it, and smiled mischievously it was a turquoise book with floral designs. I opened it up to see it containing her name, _Laura...Laura_ Marano I said mentally it's a nice name suits her.

She was different, unique in a good way, she was one beautiful girl, she had a gorgeous smile, Bright brown eyes, clear skin, and one hell of an amazing body, she...Laura was genuinely _Beautiful._

"C'monlet's go now your mother's waiting." said my lawyer, 'John' is his first name I call him by even though he doesn't like it, "Yeah I'm coming right now!" I told him as I quickly grabbed the book and got up, where he waited for me outside. "Your gonna have to tell your mother what happened now not me again." John said as we got into the car, I rolled my eyes and said, "Yeah but we all know you have a thing for my mother."

I saw him tense up and smirked, it's true he did like my mother he was there to comfort her after my father died when I was little I was always mad I wasn't the same after that day, I use to always play the piano and guitar even sing but all that stopped once he died. Things change my mom is different now, and she wont ever be the same and neither will I...

"We're here." John said and before I entered in our house he said, "Let's just keep what happened between us." and I smiled and nodded walking in my mansion which is dumb since it's only 2 of us and our maids, it's always lonely making things worse. "Riker where on earth were you, your late for dinner please tell me you didn't get in trouble again!" She yelled looking at me sternly.

I ignored every word she said and walked up to my room saying, "Yeah I'm not hungry don't bother me I'll be in my room." while slamming the door shut and going to sleep, for school tomorrow.

I woke up in the morning late, but didn't care I slowly got up and stretched my muscles and headed to the bathroom for a shower and to freshen up, I then went downstairs to see my mother sitting down drinking her tea I shook my head, and quickly got whatever I saw was good in the fridge and left out the house in one of my other cars to school.

Once I got there I was greeted by a few of my friends and some girls with so much makeup on they might as well have been circus clowns, I shook my head disapprovingly and walked with my friends to class, which was nothing but boring I slept through most of it anyways. When it was finally lunch time we headed to the cafeteria where we sat at our table marked only for us.

"Ey look there's the new girl she actually helps cook here with her aunt and some other man and takes classes here well at least that's what I heard." one of my friends said as they pointed to the girl I saw yesterday Laura I smiled and saw her taking the money of students who were buying the food. I stood up and went over to her, "Hey I see you go here now." huskily. "Yeah I do now quickly what do you want?" she asked placing a hand on her hip.

"Nothing I got my food already just wanted to say hi." I told her while winking and walking back to my group of friends who were all laughing, "Ey Riker Wanna bet?" one asked me, "Yeah who you want me to hook up with now?" I asked him curiously looking around. "Cooking Girl if you can score a date with her, get her to kiss you and if you have proof I'll give 50 dollars." He said

I looked back at Laura, and back to my friends and said, "Deal" shaking his hand, "I'll ask her afterschool before hockey practice." I told them while mischievously smiling. Ally day long I waited till after school to ask her out, I had someone tell me who's class she had last and went directly there waiting for the bell to ring so she can come out.

Once I saw Laura come out I smiled and grabbed her by the waist and turned her around to face me, "Hey there" I told her raising a brow, she gave me a confused look and pushed me away and began walking to the exit, "Wait Laura I just wanna ask you something!" I yelled and she slowly turned and asked, "What do you want Riker?" sighing.

"Would you go on a date with me tomorrow after school?" I asked her while smiling "Excuse me?" she said in confusion, "Would you go on a date with me?" I said again walking closer to her, "Why should I? Did you forget what happened yesterday I got into trouble because of you!" Laura yelled at me

"I know which is why I want to go on a date with you, tomorrow at the ice rink where we play hockey." I said softly to her I saw her look unsure and Laura then said, "I'm sorry Riker it's a no." as she began to walk away, and I quickly ran over to her stopping her and said, "Wait your missing something aren't you." and I saw her facial expression change to scared.

"Y-Yes My book...Why?' Laura asked quietly, I smiled and opened up my bag and took out her book, "Is this what your missing?" I asked her, "Yes now give it back!' She yelled trying to snatch it away before I moved it out of her reach. " You can get it back, if you go on one date with me." I said to her and I saw she was getting mad, she sighed and looked down and back up at me and said, "Fine, but one date now give me back my book!"

I did so, and she began walking away, "Remember tomorrow after school at the Hockey Area!" I said to her and she turned and said, "Your lucky I said yes!" and kept on walking. I smiled happily looking down, but yet somehow feeling guilty which is weird considering I've done this multiple times before why is now different? I asked myself. Man Sh-She's something alright...

**Hey so my first Riaura Fanfic! This story is sad, and amazing alright there's so much down the road to come so brase yourselves! Please review and tell me what you all thought~ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Autumns Concerto**

**Laura's P.O.V**

I just got back home from work and a long bus ride home, but I'm here now and deserve a nap I walked to my bedroom passing my Aunt who was cooking dinner for us, "I'm home Aunty Imma just head up to my room and sleep." I told her and she said, "Alright then come down when dinners done." while turning on the stove and I told her alright.

I went inside my bedroom and dozed off, but with a lot on my mind why did Riker ask me out, after what had happened just the other day, I could have avoided it if I had only remembered to bring my book back with me and not leave it there. I sighed and closed my eyes,telling myself to stop over thinking things for once, it's just one day for an hour or so I just have to stay calm.

The next day I arrived at school promptly, and was a bit nervous for today since it was my first date ever, I actually dressed nice today I had a blue button up shirt, and a flowy floral skirt, and my hair was curled perfectly my ombre hair fell below my shoulders, while I had light makeup on. Nothing too fancy just right for school, I sighed and kept on walking down the hallways with my head down, as I held my books in my hand tightly, going to class.

Until I bumped into someone, " Uh sorry Noah." I said softly looking up to see him he was a brown headed, and brown-eyed boy one of my good friends, "I'm sorry I wasn't watching where I was going anyway see you in class." He said, "Yeah, bye." I told him with a smile and I waved goodbye, "Well I better be going now." I said politely to him beginning to walk away. "Bye I'll see you later?" he asked and I turned and said, "Maybe." and continued to walk ahead.

The whole day was a drag, I waited nervously for class to end, and my hands were shaking once I heard that bell ring and saw kids beginning to leave class happily, while I slowly packed my things and was the last one to walk out of class and to the ice rink where the boys play hokey for the school, once I got there I took a seat on the bleachers, while watching the boys play a round of hokey.

I saw Riker glide across the ice, and take of his helmet and look at me giving me a soft smile, and wink, I shook my head and smiled down at him as he put his helmet back on, and continue with the game it went on for a while and after a couple of minutes I saw they all were done and headed towards the locker room except for Riker that is. He took his gear off, and came up on the bleachers to me.

"Glad to see that you came." he told me putting a grey sweater over my shoulders, and sitting down close by me, "Thank You." I told Riker softly putting on the warm sweater ,which was really big for me, but it was alright, "Yeah,so have you ever ice skated before?" He asked me I laughed and said, "No, my dad promised me we would go one day together, but uh you know." while lowering my voice looking away pushing back the tears.

"Well you wanna try?' Riker asked getting up and taking out his hand for me to grab it, "There's a first for everything." I said with a small smile and I took his hand getting up walking towards the huge ice rink. "Here sit down." He told me as he got some skates for me and I took off my shoes setting them aside, I was about to put on the ice skates before he bent down on one knee and helped me put them on.

"I think I know how to put on my own shoes." I told him as he tied them for me gently, "Yeah well you never put on ice-skates before so I have to help you." Riker told me tying the other shoe for me, and then looking up at me and grabbing my hand taking me to the ice rink.

"Oh My Gosh Imma slip Riker!" I told him as soon as I got on the ice, he chuckled and said, "It's alright I got you, trust me you wont fall I promise." looking into my eyes while smiling making me feel a bit safe for once. I gave him a soft smile and nodded taking another step on the ice wobbling as I was clinging onto Riker who was laughing.

His arm was around my waist holding me tightly, and my hands were around him, "Riker Imma fall and get hurt!" I told him "What did I say I'm not gonna let you get fall and hurt your pretty little face okay?" He told me and I began to lightly blush hoping he wont notice, but I saw him look down at me and smirk. "Okay hold my hand." He said and we linked our hands together.

I felt something rush over me as if I was being electrified, it was actually a nice feeling, it made me feel warm in my heart, and made my heart skip a beat. " Alright just hold onto my hand and you'll be alright." Riker said looking down at me I was a little worried and my face showed my fear making Riker notice, "Hey don't worry trust me I wont make you fall, and if I do which won't happen, you'll get to beat the crap out of me ok?" He said.

I giggled,and nodded, he gave me a warm smile and we skated across the rink, and around I laughed at how much fun I was actually having, our laughter echoed through the ice skating ring,Riker then grabbed my free hand and spun us around making me giggle some more. We skated around for quite a while, I enjoyed every second of it to be honest, it's been a long time since I laughed like that genuinely, a true laugh.

After we finished skating around he pulled me closer to him, way closer to him I was against his body as his hands were around my waist, and my hands on his chest, he smiled down at me, and said "I told you I wasn't gonna let you fall." with a smile looking down at me, I noticed how tall he was, and how short I was. I laughed a bit, and then looked up in his eyes to see him smiling At me.

**Riker's P.O.V**

It was the last part of the bet, kiss her I didn't know what to do at this point I knew what I had to do, but found it hard somehow it felt wrong I didn't want to hurt her. Being with her just now made me feel different, in a good way though. I saw she was looking up at me with those Brown eyes of hers curiously, and I took a deep breath and bent down to her height and planted a kiss on her.

Quickly taking out the camera in my pocket, and taped the kiss, our lips went in sync together, it was a warm,soft kiss the kind that made you get butterfly in your stomach and make your heart race a mile a minute. I lifted up her chin slightly with my other hand, and smiled in between the kiss before pulling apart and hiding the camera behind my back. I saw her slowly open her eyes to look at me, touching her lips slightly.

I smiled at her and then I heard clapping coming from the other side of the bleachers, "Hey Great job! You did it I didn't think you could, but hey you kissed her and the money's all yours." He said, and I felt guilty and looked over at Laura who had a confused look on her face, "It was a bet Laura!" someone said walking towards the ice to her, "I know Noah, but do you remember our bet?" she said with confidence

I gave her a confused look and asked, "Wait what bet did you two make?" looking over at her, "That you were going to ask me out, and kiss me in the same day like you do with every other girl, and I was right a lot of people now about it now I won now people are gonna buy my food, you underestimated me." She told me starting to walk away slowly trying not to fall.

I was in disbelief, and felt anger swelling inside me, I went over to her and said, "What did you say? You would bent over your principles for money?" with confusion and anger all over my face. "The game is done there's no point to continue." She said and walked away slowly, leaving me to my own fury.

**Laura's P.O.V**

I left the ice skating ring with Noah he walked behind me giving me some space to think, the bet was a lie I couldn't let him have the satisfaction of knowing he took advantage of me. Once we reached my house I said, "Thanks Noah, goodnight." slowly opening the door, "Goodnight Laura." He said and I walked inside shutting the door behind me as I sighed.

I went to the bathroom, locking the door before I shower and putting towels over the window before turning on the water I took of the sweater he gave me forgetting to give it back to me, when I heard a bump. I quickly removed the towels from the window to see him, Aaron Is his name right there, and I screamed and he began to run away. I quickly opened the bathroom door to see my aunt there, "What's wrong?" she asked and I turned to look at Aaron who was looking down.

I said, "I see a rat." quietly, "See I told you there were rats here why don't you listen to me tomorrow set up traps." My aunt said to him, "Can I go outside?" I asked her, "Fine, but don't make it long you better come back!'" My Aunt said walking to the kitchen. I sighed and quickly left out the house running to where I don't know, I stopped to catch my breath for a while when I saw a small building with a piano there.

It's been awhile since I played the piano let alone see one, I slowly walked towards the building and quietly opened the door. As I entered I went to the piano and gently glided my hands against the keys, I then lightly touched it again this time I played a note from a song I use to always play when I was little, and I smiled down happily feeling at home when I heard the piano make music.

**Riker's P.O.V**

I was in the other room of the separate building I own where me, and my father use to play at when I hear some light music coming from the piano in the other room music that I remember playing before, I curiously got up from the coach and made my way over to the other room where I saw Laura standing by the piano I was shocked to see her, and sort of mad to see her touching my dad's and I's piano.

I walked over to her silently and turned her around, "What are you doing here?" I asked her backing her up against the piano, "I'm sorry for intruding like this." she said softly, "You do now I own this place, and the school I could ruin your family's business if I wanted to." I said to her, "No I'm sorry." She said walking back further, as I came closer to her. Her back was now on the piano, and I had my hands on the sides of her.

"Well there's no sign saying I couldn't enter!" Laura told me I scoffed and leaned in closer to her face and said, "We kissed what's the next step you sleep with me...no?" with a devious wink. "You always act innocent, you know what to do, or should I take you step by step?" I said walking to the chair and taking the seat.

"If I do this will you not ruin my Aunties business?" She asked I nodded and sat back down on the chair, "I'm doing this for my Aunts business, but tell me why should a girl sabotage herself in front of a stranger? Tell me how much enjoyment you get by watching me humiliate myself?" Laura said while unbuttoning her shirt slowly.

Her words reached out and touched me, but it was the tears that were falling down from her face making me change my mind, "Stop it." I told her looking away, she kept on crying and continued to fumble with her buttons, "I said stop it!" and I got up and rushed over to her holding her hands making her stop, a shiny tear of hers then fell onto my hand, and I looked at the tear on my hand and up in her eyes.

"You men are all the same, Does hurting women bring you so much pleasure?" Laura asked accusingly, "Men? Who else does to you Laura tell me?" I said alarmed I wanted to know who else was doing this to her. I started buttoning up her shirt for her, when we heard a police officer from outside and an old man by the window pointing at us, I saw Laura tense up, and I grabbed her hand hiding behind the couch, when we heard the officer start to come in.

"Hello anyone here?" I heard the officer yell before locking the door and leaving, I quickly got up and went to the door to find it locked, I sighed and went over to Laura, "We're locked in." and she sighed and got up.

"Did you see that old man spying on us what a creep." I told her, and I saw her nod and look down, "Wait was that your dad the one that hurts you?" I asked as she sat down, "He's not my dad." Laura told me, "Your uncle?" I asked and she shook her head. "No." she told me, "But he's the one who hurts you right?" I asked and she stood still before nodding.

I went closer to her, but then we heard a noise like a bird chirp and we both got up and went over to where the noise was coming from. We crouched down on the floor, seeing scratch marks, she used her hand to feel the scratches on the floor before looking up at me and asking, "How did these get here?" curiously.

"There once was a boy whose father would always bring him here to play the piano and learn how to skate, one time while the little boy was learning to skate the father let go of his hand without warning, the boy fell and the blade of the skates left a mark here. Some time later on, the father let go of the son's hand again, and left into a different world. He was only 8 when his father left him, after that the boy basically died, the little boy still wants to know why his father let go of his hand." I finished

Laura shook her head and said, "My dad once thought me how to ride a bicycle and he let me go as well, he said he didn't want to but did it anyways because what's more important than falling is learning to stand up. I think the boy's father felt the same way when he let go his son's hand." and I told her, " Why are you telling me this, it's not like I'm that boy." which was a lie because I was that little boy.

She gave me a knowing smile and said nothing, "There it is again." I said when we heard the noise again we moved some boxes to find a yellow bird with a broken wing, " It's hurt." She said as she cautiously took it in her hand and sat down with the bird gently in her hand. I sat down by her and saw how she gently stroked the bird, "Imma take the bird, give it a home, and give it a chance." She said looking down at it.

I gave her a half-smile and said," Well you should get some rest." while taking of my sweater as Laura set the bird down on a cloth near her, and them making her way back to the couch and laying down. I put my sweater over her like a blanket and walked to the other couch and slowly closed my eyes.

**Well how was it please review! School starts for me tomorrow and my parents are strict bout school but imma update twice on every weekend so don't worry! Tel me what you thought!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Autumns Concerto**

**Laura's P.O.V**

I woke up with the sunlight beaming down on my face, I yawned a little and looked over at the other couch to see Riker sleeping peacefully, I smiled a little and got up to check on the bird seeing it also awake. I slowly went over to Riker, and put his sweater over my shoulders before gently waking him up.

"Riker, wake up we're still locked in." I said half whispering shaking his shoulders, "Mmmm oh Laura hi." He said solely opening his eyes and smiling, "We're still locked in." I told him as he got up and stretched, "Oh yeah the doors still locked but maybe we can get out through the window." He said walking towards it.

"Alright, if its our only way to get out." I said gently grabbing the bird and wrapping it in the cloth and taking it with me. I walked towards Riker as he pushed the window upward opening it, "Oh before we leave every night you'll have to come here and play the piano for me after you come home from work." Riker said looking at me as I gave him a puzzled look.

"Why?" I asked him, "Because, not playing the piano for a long period of time is bad for the piano it needs to be played, for the sake of the piano come and play it every night for me starting tonight." He said with a serious face.

I slowly nodded biting my lip, and he smiled at me and jumped out of the window, "Ok Laura hand me the bird." He said, and I slowly handed the bird to him, and saw that he set it down near by. "Ok now C'mon jump I'll catch you." He said

I was a bit nervous and didn't want to jump, I took a deep breath and looked down at Riker, and closed my eyes as I jumped into his arms, He held me by the waist and slowly put me down with a smile.

"Here's your bird." Riker told me handing it to me, and I gently took it into my hands, and we started to walk over to my house. It was an alright 5 minute walk, we just would look at each other and smile or walk in a peaceful silence. Once we reached my house, Aaron was waiting there, and I tensed up slowly coming behind Riker.

He looked me up and down, and tried to grab me inside before Riker stopped him and said, "You do know according to the constitution perverts like you can be sent to jail for 2 years for sexual harassment." and Aaron left inside slowly, and Riker grabbed my hand and gave me his phone," I don't care if your sleeping or showering if your in danger call the cops." he said

"No this is your phone I can't take it sorry." I told him slowly giving it back to him, and he rolled his eyes and said," Hey, you didn't ask the bird if it wanted help you gave it to him, so I'm doing the same to you." and handing me back the phone. I smiled down at the phone and up into his eyes, I took the phone and said,"Thank you." I then slowly went inside, and closed the door sighing.

**Riker's P.O.V**

I honestly feel really bad for Laura having to go through all that, and being harassed by someone she's not even related to, I sighed and rubbed my temples in frustration, I had just left the house after freshening up and was head towards school where my friends were waiting for me, "Hey Riker, all you need now is to finally get that girl to sleep with you and you get the rest of the money." One of them said.

"I don't know." I told them as we headed out to the track, and they all gasped and stopped for a minute before, rushing up to me and asking, " Whoa are you feeling okay? You know you gotta finish the bet or else you know the consequences." I sighed and rolled my eyes and said," Fine gimme the consequences."

They all were in shock, and then said, "Are you sure Riker you always finished a bet, but hey its your call." and they went over to this one girl I know, who also plays hockey with us, and called her over, "Well Riker lynch can't believe your actually formfitting the bet, but oh well here." she said giving me her heels to put on.

I did as I had to and put them on and lining up behind the track line, before looking up at the ramp to see Laura looking down at me as she held her book tightly, we made eye contact, and I looked down and said, "Everyone! Laura Marano was and is the last girl I ever mess with like that, and vow to stop placing these stupid bets for money!" and everyone gasped and were in shock while other cheered.

I looked up at Laura who was smiling down at me , I smiled back meaning everything I said, " Well then Riker it's time to see you run Ready, Set, Go!" they screamed, and I began running around the track in the heels as fast as I could with my head down.

I just finished a lap, and I started to see blur I rubbed my temples trying to get some relief but the pain wouldn't go away I then tripped and fell in the heels on the ground with a loud thump. I closed my eyes tightly, as the pain came rushing in, I then opened my eyes slowly looking up to see a hand I thought it was Laura and I gladly took it only to see some other girl with my mother, I backed away from her and said, "Who are you?"

She laughed and said, "I'm the debater daughter and am having a campus tour right now I'll be enrolling here." with a smile I crossed my arms and said, " What's your name?" "Oh I'm Rose." She told me "I know your name by the way, Riker." Rose continued and I looked at her strangely and began taking of the heels before walking away with no care.

**Laura's P.O.V**

School was now over I honestly am pretty upset I wanted to help Riker up, but another girl was faster than me, so I backed away, what he did for me was incredible and no one has ever done something like that for me. Right now I'm in the car with Aaron I'm sitting as far as I can from him as he drives me to work, i's very awkward and I'm panicking a little.

Once we reach the dock I sigh in relief knowing he'll leave shortly he stayed back a while to see the turtles we have at the market, and I had to stand thee awkwardly, as he talked about them. He saw me standing away from him in discomfort, and he picked up a small turtle, as it tried to get out of its hand and said to it," Don't try to run from away from me, no matter how hard you try I'll always snatch you right back, there's no escaping." and then looking at me.

Those words referred to me I know, I then began to run away from him as fast as I could, he couldn't catch me due to his old age giving me time to run faster I stopped at the end of the dock and took out the phone and tried to call Riker, But due to where I was there was no connection, I sighed looking down as a tear fell into the water.

Later on that night I went over to building I was in yesterday to play the piano for Riker, I entered in quietly and saw Riker there on the couch he looked up to see me and said, "You're a minute and 35 seconds late." I rolled my eyes and said, "You try walking here!" while laughing a little.

I put my bag down and sat at the piano I started to play a little, but there was so much going on my frustration was getting the better of me, I couldn't concentrate at all. I sighed looking at Riker who was looking at me strangely, I couldn't do this I got up and grabbed my things before he stopped me and said, "Why are you leaving." I moved away from him and said, "Sorry Riker I'm just really not feeling well."

"Did anything happen?" He asked and I shook my head and said, "Look Riker you don't need to worry about me any longer, what's gonna happen one day when you aren't here? I can take care of myself we both know your just taking pity on me." Before walking out, "Laura wait!" I heard him say but I was already walking away I don't know what got into me I just want to start helping myself I guess.

**Riker's P.O.V**

It was the following the day at school, and I was walking with my head down and hands in my pocket thinking about what Laura said the other night, I was worried about her, "Ey Riker!' called someone disrupting my thoughts. I sighed and faced them saying, "What?" "One of your ex's took Laura to the rival's hockey place somehow and tied her up, she's gonna get hit with the pucks!" He told me and I panicked and was in rage.

I pushed him out of the way and began running to the rivals hockey area as fast as I could before Laura gets hurt, as I ran down the hallways now in the other school I pushed and knocked down some walking students even teachers. I had already dropped all my things and I was now at their ice hockey rink on the roof where I saw Laura tied up, but her hands were free, and she was sitting down on her knees.

"You guys please don't waste your time doing senseless things!" Laura screamed, and I looked over at one of my ex-girlfriends and she said, "Well Riker this is what you get for dumping me, she'll have to suffer these guys are our school's rivals and there gonna shoot these hard pucks at your little Laura. Have un watching." She said with a smile

I clenched my fist with anger, and felt my blood boil with fury at the thought of anyone hurting Laura, "Ok you guys ready?" My ex asked as she began counting down, and right before they shot a puck at her I ran in front of her and knelt by her holding her tightly in my arms, as the pucks striked my back like bullets and I flinched in pain. another puck then came hitting me again in the back, and I held Laura tighter.

She was in tears watching me get hurt, and would try to make me feel better by gently stroking my hair, and enerwining he fingers in my hair, they kept on hitting me with them with more force hurting my back even worse, but I was determined on them not hurting Laura that I bared the pain "I'm sorry it's gonna be alright Riker." Laura whispered in my ear.

Then when I thought this was never gonna end someone came up and yelled, "Hey! Get out of here!" and when I turned to look it was a couple of my friends chasing them away with bats and hockey sticks. I slowly untied Laura and got up offering her a hand, and I said, "One the ice rink giving someone your hand means you're willing to place your life in the hand of another." She looked at my hand and up in my eyes before slowly connecting our hands together as one.

Laura then stood on her tippy toes and wrapped her arms around me, and hugged me,She held me tightly and her head was on my chest and her arms were around my neck, I wrapped my arms around her waist and went down to her height and nuzzled my head in her neck already feeling the pain starting drift away.

**Laura's P.O.V**

Riker and I just got off the bus for school crazy how I managed to get him on a bus, "That bus ride was more uncomfortable than I had imagined." He jokingly complained and I looked at him and said, "You never ridden the bus before?" and he smiled looking down at me saying, "Nope not once." I looked back at him and said," I use to hate riding buses when I was little I had to force myself to keep awake, no matter how sleepy I am incase my Aunty tries to leave me again."

"She really did that?" He asked and I nodded, " Well whenever we ride the bus together I promise you can fall asleep on my shoulder and I wont ever leave you." He said looking into my eyes being serious, and I smiled up at him.

It was now later on tonight and I had to go see Riker at the piano room, so I left and went there I opened the door and entered in slowly, "Riker are you there?" I asked but heard no reply, I must be early I thought and decided to wait by the piano. Minutes passed and I put my head down on the piano before hearing someone say,

"Your late." and it wasn't Rikers voice...

**Cliff hanger! Who is it? Anyways lucky to got the chance to write! hoping to update later on thank you all who review and review for the next chapter! Sorry it was short! I'm busy with school work bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Autumns Concerto**

**Ally's P.O.V**

_"Your late." I heard someone say, and it wasn't Rikers voice..._

I felt fear sweep over me, and my heart stopped for a minute, I slowly turned my head to see him, Aaron I quietly said, "What are you doing here?" and my voice was shaky and cracking with fear.

He then took a step closer to me with a nasty smirk hanging loosely on his face, he threw some cash at me and said, " Isn't true you'll strip along as I have money?" I gave him a disgusted look and threw the money in his face and went to grab my bag, before he blocked my way and told me, "Stop pretending." I trembled a little and he continued, "Your rich boy isn't coming."

I then started shaking, and panicked, " Your aunt is out tonight also so it's just you and me." He said before grabbing me and roughly pushing me to the coach, I screamed in fear and tried to get released from his grip, but he was all too strong. I kicked and screamed, but he still kept on going trying to hold me down, and when I thought he was going to rape me someone came in and said, " What are you doing?"

He turned around and saw my Aunt and quickly got up and said, "She was trying to seduce me I swear!" pointing at me as I ran in the corner wiping of my tears that wouldn't stop flowing down my face, "She's tried so many times, she's a prostitute here's the money see here's the proof!" He continued grabbing the money on the floor and showing her.

I was to scared to even speak I saw her face with anger, as she looked over at me with disgust all over her face, I kept on weeping turning away clenching to my shirt, before someone came in and I looked up to see Riker looking over at me with a confused look, and then over at Aaron Riker's face then grew with anger figuring out what happened now.

He clenched his fist and then went over to Aaron and grabbed his collar and turned him around, punching him right in the face and continued to punch him. He fell on the floor and Riker then kicked him I could see his face wanting revenge and I saw how he was fueled with anger with a hint of hurt. Riker then pulled him up to face him and he spit on his face, before pushing him back down.

Riker then looked over at me seeing how I was crying trying to catch my breath, and I saw his eyes teary he rushed over to my side but was beat by my Aunt who grabbed me and pushed me outside where I landed on the floor.

"You did this behind my back you little brat! How dare you after all I've done for you this is what you do, seduce other for money." She said and then slapping me I gasped a little holding my cheek as I felt the pain come in.

"I cant have you living with me any longer, your leaving my house!" She said and I said, "No, no it was all a lie I'm sorry please don't do this!" while crying holding onto her hand, she looked down at me and pulled her hand away from me, and walking away. I walked back home alone and there was my Aunt with all my stuff which wasn't a lot thrown on the floor.

"You wont be staying here anymore goodbye!" She said before walking inside and slamming the door, I began weeping a little and I bent down to grab my things, and then saying, "I did you no wrong Aunty, when your less angry I will come call again, please take care of yourself while I'm gone." while drying of some of my tears and getting up.

"Laura!" I heard someone yell from behind and I turned to see Riker there with a worried expression on his face coming closer, "Are you alright I'm so sorry Laura, I'm so sorry it's all my fault..." He said with his voice cracking a little.

I gave him a weak smile, before I looked up at him and the tears started to fall down my cheeks, he pulled me closer into a hug holding me tightly as I cried in his shirt. "Laura, I'm sorry please don't just don't cry for me please." Riker said with a shaky voice, making me look at him, he wiped some of my tears off with his thumb. "Come your staying with me." He said putting an arm around my waist carrying my bags with the other.

We walked down silently away from the little house on the corner nearby the alley where I grew up in, I took one last glance before resting my head on Rikers side.

**Riker's P.O.V**

I slowly opened the door for Laura to come in, my mom was out at another business meeting for her company, I sighed and put Laura's things aside and showing her to the bathroom to shower, "Here" I said opening the door for her to enter the bathroom. She gave me a fake smile and slowly entered and closed the door behind her.

I heard her turn on the water, but that was drowned out by the crying coming from the bathroom, I rubbed my temples, and kicked the punched the wall angry with myself for what I've caused if I hadn't been late none of this would have happened.

I knew I couldn't do anything now, I had to leave her alone so she can let it all out instead of keeping her emotions locked up inside her, but sounds a little hypocritical, since I've kept all my emotions and anger inside me ever since my father passed away.

I shook my head not wanting to go back to the past, I got up and went to make Laura's bed for her to sleep on tonight, after a while Laura came out of the shower and I directed her to the room, She sighed and went under the covers I knelt beside her pushing away a few strands of hair out of her face, so I could see her face.

"Laura I'm sorry" I said to her "It's not your fault." Laura told me closing her eyes obviously fatigue of what happened tonight, I smiled down at her and let her have her rest, I smiled at her sleeping and quietly whispered, "I promise I wont ever let anything happen to you again." before standing up and turning off the lights and walking out.

The next morning I was up and cooking, yes cooking for Laura just something quick I know she wants to hurry to get to school and see the bird she saved a few days back, after we ate, Laura and I left the house and went to school.

As we entered the school, walking together and me holding her books Laura got some strange looks from other girls and guys around her, dirty looks and some whispered behind her back and I could see her confused, as was I. Laura and I then walked to her first class where we saw pictures of her from last night with that perverted old man on her.

There were comments on the pictures about how she was a prostitute, I looked at her face which was in disbelief some of the other students were laughing at her and making rude comments, "Wow Laura all that for money I knew you were poor but not that poor to where you would sell yourself." A girl said as a couple of her friends laughed in the back.

Laura kept her head down and I put an arm around her and said, "Don't listen to them." still shocked at how someone would do this and I was confused at how they found the security camera, some guys disrupted my thoughts when the came up to her and gave her some cash, whispering to her and I saw her back away. That's when I stepped in front of him and pushed him against the wall.

"You better stay away from her now or I swear I will hurt you!" I said grinding my teeth and leaving him to run, I looked back at Laura seeing her taking down the pictures when her friend came up Noah I think his name was. He helped her take down the rest of the pictures and said, " I also took down most of the other pictures around school." she leaned against the wall and said, "Thanks Noah."

I looked at Noah I knew from some rumors that he likes Laura a lot, but she doesn't feel looks at him as a friend only, Laura also doesn't know that he likes her so she doesn't know when he's trying to give her a hint.

"Laura Marano please report to the principles office immediately." someone announced, and Laura looked at me worriedly and I came and gave her a quick hug and said, "Don't worry I'll come with you if you want." and She nodded waving bye to Noah and me and Laura walked out together. We walked past the other side of school where we saw more pictures of Laura being assaulted.

I took them down along the was and when we reached the office I opened the door for her, and we both sat down, where the principal had a serious look on her face, "Riker, I believe you're not Laura." She said, "I know, but I'm here for her and I'm gonna stand by her side." I told her, before looking back at Laura to see her smiling a little.

The principle sighed and said, " Fine since I see you've gotten close to Laura, trust me I'm always around the school and pick up a few things, anyways Laura these pictures have ben seen by not only students, faculty members, the staff, and now some reporters," I was shocked at looked at Laura who looked scared.

"I swear those aren't what they look like, I'm not a prostitute and you know that." Laura said making her point across, "Laura, we've been with you for nearly 4 years now we know you aren't like that, we believe you but tell us what happened here." The principle said.

"He... H-He harassed me." Laura said with her voice shaky and I held her hand gently rubbing it with my thumb and she looked down at our hands and up at me with a small smile. " That's what we also thought, we want to help you fight for your innocence and figure out who did this." The principle continued. Laura smiled and said, "Thank you for believing in me."

"Your Welcome." She said and we got up and said our goodbye's and headed out our hands were still together and I nervously linked them together when we were outside. I saw Laura look down and back up at me I smiled down nervously and she smiled back putting her other hand on top of our connected hands together.

"Riker.." She said softly as we continued walking hand in hand, I looked down at her and she continued saying, " Your studying to be a law student huh?" and I nodded my head. " Would you be my lawyer and testify for me?" She asked shyly "Of course I will, and I promise I will win the case for you and I wont stop trying." I said determined.

She then gave me a genuine smile and we continued to walk ahead to our next class...

**1 Week Later**

It's been a week I've been getting all information and background information on Aaron, but with no luck I've been working night and day to help Laura's case and I wont stop until she has justice. My mother is surprised at how serious I'm taking this, she even got that one girl I met the other day to help me out, Rose I think her name was, She's been finding testimonies and helping Laura out with what she has to say in court and writing down what happened between Aaron and her.

Noah has also been helping with the case and has informed all of us the that Adrian, a student at the school who despises me , because better than him when it comes to the law is going to testify for Aaron in court.

Other than that I've been having killer headaches everyday now, there so bad I think I'm actually gonna go to the doctor and check it out it is that serious, I'm always in a lot of pain now a days, and no matter how may pills I take for my headaches it never goes away.

I think it's due to stress...right now me, and Rose are finishing up around here, "I still haven't gotten Aaron's criminal record yet and the neighbors refuse to help out in this case, we only have a limited time till the case this is important it's for Laura we need to win for her." I said stressfully and Rose looked down quietly.

"I'll check in on all that again and we're gonna win along as we have hope." She said standing up grabbing her bag, "I sure hope so I just really want to make Laura smile again, and not suffer anymore." I said and Rose gave me a half-smile and walked towards the door.

"Hey Riker, if you really want to protect that special girl you should seek any help you can find for the case." Rose said and then headed out, I sighed and sat back on the chair knowing who I had to call, even though I really didn't want to, I picked up the phone and made a call to the family lawyer John.

After a long conversation he agreed to help and immediately began to help out with the case, I admit that I am not fond of him, after my parents failed marriage and then my father's death I don't want him around here taking his place, but he's been with us for a long while now always covering for me and looking out for my mother.

He's my emotional punch bag, and like a guardian in a way for me ugh I just hope everything turns out alright. I sighed and got up and headed to the bathroom washing my face off hoping to wake up a little, before sleeping and making this headache go away.

"Riker..." I heard Laura say from the other room, and I came in to see her I'm working on getting her an apartment until her Aunt forgives her for something she never did, "Yeah Laura?" I asked walking in seeing she was wearing one of my white V-necks to sleep in my lips formed a smile at how cute she looked. "Is everything going ok with the case?" She asked walking towards me.

"Well I called the family lawyer, he'll be helping out so nothing to worry about." I said to her reassuringly , "Are your headaches going down?" She asked "Don't worry Laura I'm fine I already made an appoint with the doctor." I told her, "Good..." Laura said and I knew something was on her mind, "What is it Laur?" I asked her, she turned away and then back to face me and said, "I wanna go see my Aunt to check on her tomorrow please?"

I sighed I didn't want her to go back there, but at the same time it was her aunt and she has a right to see her I looked down and back at her with those innocent brown eyes of her and said, "Sure I'll go with you tomorrow okay?" I said softly and she smiled and said, "Thank you!" great fully and I smiled back at her, she then looked down and back at me and stood on her tippy toes and gave me a quick peck on the cheek.

And she quickly turned and headed to her bed, "Goodnight Riker." Laura said quietly, "Uh Y-yeah you too." I said scratching the back of my neck and smiling like a weirdo, and then heading back to my room.

**So what do you think? Thanks for reading and I hope you all review, every review I get means a lot! So just thanks all of you for reading and enjoying it. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Autumns Concerto**

**Laura's P.O.V**

" I'm nervous Riker, what if she doesn't want me?" I asked Riker as I held on to his hand tightly walking down the alley to my old house. He chuckled a bit and said, " Don't worry Laura I'm here." I sighed and kept my head down, and then we stopped in front of the old house, and I nervously knocked the door with my eyes closed, shaking with fear.

When there was no answer I noticed that no one was home, so I pulled out the spare key in my pocket and slowly opened the door to see the house empty and in a mess, I would always clean around here, I look around some more and see the laundry still needing to be folded and so I sat down, and began folding the clothes left there for her, and when I was finished I quickly wrote a letter for her and left in on top of the folded laundry.

I wrote to her how she was a mother to me, and I hope she forgives me for giving her pain and grief, I the quietly walked out of the house silently closing the door where Riker awaited for me outside, I slowly looked up at him before we started to walk away together.

**Back At Her Aunt's**

She had just finished reading the letter, and didn't know what to do she did something wrong how could she forgive her, she then stuffed the letter in her pocket and wiped of a tear, before going to her husbands room, to put up his clothes and when she opened up his drawer she quickly backed away in disbelief, shaking her head. She saw pictures there of Laura.

She couldn't believe he kept pictures of her like that even some of if him trying to take a glance at her in the shower she threw all the photos down on the ground and began crying out loud at how wrong she was and there she sat in the corner crying in disbelief.

**Riker's P.O.V**

After I walked Laura to her small apartment I got her we quickly turned to face each other, "Tomorrows the trail are you nervous?" I asked her She smiled and looked down, "I don't know If we win it'll be great, if we lose the trail I would be upset for letting those who helped down. Even if the worst scenario comes true I still have you." I looked up at her.

" This is the first time I feel like I'm being protected, and treated with respect as a person Riker Lynch thank you." She continued I was flustered with what she said and delighted by the reciprocation of feelings I saw her blush and was about to quickly go inside before I held her wrist back and teased her, "Don't you think I deserve something if we win the case tomorrow?" while raising a brow.

"Your right Riker for your hard work I promise I'll cook you a big dinner if we win tomorrow." She said while giggling and I smile at her and said, "I gladly accept that." and turned around and walked back to my house smiling like an idiot.

When the night was replaced with morning the battle for justice began I hopped in my car, and went to pick up Laura she came out nervously and I got out, and opened the car door for her to enter, "I'm scared." She told me and honestly so was I but I didn't want my fear to show and worry her. "Everything gonna be alright Laura." I said reassuringly as we drove of to the school courthouse.

Once we got there, there were tons of adults, police, and there was the defendants for Aaron, and then there was our team who were on Laura's side and there was Aaron looking at Laura, I straitened up my tie from my suit, and looked at Laura taking out my hands, and she looked down at it and back up at me slowly connecting our hands a sign of trust.

We then headed out to the school court house together where we took our seats, along with everyone else the first to the stand was one of Laura's defendants the lady who worked with her in her old job, "Anyone can tell what he wanted from her." She said strongly ended getting of the stand and heading back to her seat. Through the rest of the case some witnesses were useful while others were not.

" I did see Riker and Laura come out of the piano room together in the morning after a night spent together, she could've done the same with Aaron." A witness said They used our unusual association with each other as a weapon to blur focus. Then Aaron came to speak, "You see all theses bruises and scars I have on my face Riker did this after he figured out I was one of her clients also." He said and I opened my mouth in disbelief.

I then stood up when It was my turn to present I showed the court pictures of Laura's room how it had 3 locks on it, and all the blankets she used to cover the bathroom window, "There are only 2 people who live with her if she was really a prostitute why would she need so many locks, and blankets?" I said leading a good point it was a small victory.

The rest of the case was going downhill, we were loosing and Laura was on the brink of tears and I knew they were gonna announce Aaron not guilty, that's when I buttoned up my suit and calmly walked to the center of the room.

"My peers all know how I was before, the me before would never stand here and do what I'm doing right now why would I care about Laura's reputation? Figuring out pranks and other things to do to women for entertainment." I said and I looked around the room to see one of my ex- girlfriends, " Julia I'm sorry I stood you up 8 times, Tiffany I admit the only reason I asked you out was because of a bet." I continued feeling guilty.

"To me women use to be the fly to catch or the leach that seeks satisfaction but this girl over here thought me otherwise, compare to her my life is so much better. I don't have to worry about the various thing in life I don't have endless work to be doing, or have to lock my bedroom door in fear my old uncle might come in and rape me." I said realizing everything now.

"To spare her aunt the embarrassment she's kept the harassments to herself since a little girl, she has had to work part time jobs with little pay to go to college and away from home, she never once complained Laura does things girls would run away from like cleaning and what does she get humiliation and injustice." I say

I then turn and look at Laura in the eye holding my gaze I continue to say "For once in my life I want to treasure someone, want to protect them from harms way." the last days we spent together hit me some sweet, some bitter. Laura then smiles at me with her tear filled eyes and I smiled back. When there was no more evidence to be presented the court stopped about to announce the verdict.

" Wait!" someone yelled running into the room huffing it was Noah with a tape in his hand, "I have evidence leading to Laura innocence." He said quickly putting the tape in to show everyone. It was the tape of the night Laura's 'uncle' tried to harass her, and once it was done Laura's innocence was proven and Aaron was guilty, " The court came to the conclusion Aaron is guilty of sexual harassment and attempted rape."

He then tried to run from the law before the police came stopping him, we then all left the court happily we won the case when we were outside Laura jumped in my arms, "We did it!" She said happily as I twirled her in my arms and then gently put her down, "I know you owe me that dinner now." I told her happily and she laughed while nodding her head.

"Laura!" Noah yelled and she went up to him embracing him, "Thanks Noah!" She said happily as she slowly let go of him, and he smiled down at her. I smiled graciously at Laura who was thanking everyone for their support, and then I got a call and I grabbed my new phone and answered, "Hello." I said, "Riker Lynch come home this instance I saw your court case on the TV we have a lot to talk about now." My mom said angrily.

I rolled my eyes and sighed, "Fine hold up I'll be there soon!" I told her rudely before pulling Laura aside, "Hey Imma have to go soon sorry my mom you know how she is." I told her disappointedly, "I understand, but I just wish you could stay a little while longer." she told me softly "Me too, but don't worry I'll see you again for that dinner your suppose to make me!" I said as I began to start to walk away, and she smiled and waved bye.

As I was walking out my head started to hurt some more, I sighed and rubbed my temples opeing a bottle of pain relievers hoping it would help ease down the pain, didn't work. Once I got home I took of my jacket and walked to the living room where my mom, Rose, and her father were there and I was confused, "What are you all doing here?" I asked

"Riker, I'm not happy with that whole confession to that girl it's bad for business!" My mom said sternly while I rolled my eyes, and suddenly began feeling dizzy but I tried to calm myself down taking a deep breath. " Uh Ms. Lynch may I talk to your son privately?" Rose's father asked, and she smiled and nodded taking me into the office room. "What?" I asked He sighed and said,

" Your mom wants an arrange marriage between you and Rose." he told me with a sigh " WHAT!? She can't do that I wont ever!' I yelled at him "Calm down Riker now I also want you to be with my daughter, but I see that you meant every word you said about treasuring Laura and wanting to protect her, but it wouldn't be impossible for you to be with Rose." He told me taking a seat.

"It would be trust me your daughter wouldn't be happy with me because I wouldn't love her genuinely and I wouldn't be happy either." I said to him seriously crossing my arms, "Well why don't you at least go on a date with her to see if you do like her you never know." He continued and I rolled my eyes once again, "I'm sorry no." I said

I then walked to the door and opened it, feeling dizzy again and my head began hurting more I saw a blur and fell down on the floor, "Riker! Riker wake up can you hear me?" someone yelled I don't know who their voices started to fade away and everything blacked out from there...

I slowly fluttered my eyes open to see my mother crying and Rose also holding her father's hand, I looked around my surroundings to see I was in the hospital, "Mhmm w-why am I here what happened." I slowly said with my head still hurting, "R-Riker you fainted and we rushed you to the hospital when you weren't waking up, the docters ran some test a couple hours ago and..."

My mother stopped talking, and began crying some more as she started to walk away in tears, " W-Whats wrong with me?" I asked nervously with my voice cracking.

" Riker you've been having extreme migraines, and been feeling dizzy, remember that day you were running in heels and you fell?" Rose asked while sniffling.

" Yeah?" I asked unsurely scared of what they were gonna say, Rose sighed and wiped a tear off before saying

" Riker you have a brain tumor, and- I'm sorry." She said running off while I layed there on the hospital bed in shock, fear, it all just hit me like someone had just punched me, I couldn't believe it I had a brain tumor.

" No you guys are lieing to me tell me the truth!" I yelled in disbelief and Rose's father tried to calm me down, and my mother came back with the doctor. " Riker I'm sorry for you to hear such terrible news." The doctor said.

" This sorta started when you were a young boy, now we can perform surgery on you but uh you see Riker you have a high chance of waking up no memory...

Those words made my whole world came crashing down my heart stopped, and I felt like just dieing right there and then, all I kept on thinking about was Laura.

**Laura's P.O.V**

I had just finished cooking Riker's dinner I promised him, but he still isn't here I've been waiting a while now. I sighed and rested my head down on the table where I still waited for Riker .


	6. Chapter 6

**Autumns Concerto**

**Riker's P.O.V**

"Riker if we do perform the surgery there's a high chance it would be fatal, there is only a 15% chance that you will survive and if you do you might wake up with no memory or recollection of anything are you willing to take the surgery?." The doctor asked me looking down, my mother was crying hysterically along with Rose who came by me and sat down by my bed.

I began shaking my head, "No stop it you all are lieing this isn't real!" I screamed getting up and running out of the hospital, "Riker Wait!" My mom yelled but I didn't listen I kept on running out of there and onto the street where I fell down on my knees crying.

I wasted most of my life already, chasing around women, and not caring about anyone, all because of a childhood incident when my father died, but Laura's existence changed everything. Through her I found kindness, a purpose for life, and real genuine...love. I always had a cold stone heart that was the color blue until I came next to Laura the first time I saw her I felt my heart beat for the first time.

I never knew how to love I always wanted to but didn't know how to, till she came along now everything's different. If I was diagnosed before I met Laura came along I probably wouldn't have cared, life was filled with misery there for me, but now I discovered something I never thought I would find, _True Happiness. _Everything's different now how am I even gonna tell Laura I was supposed to be with her right now...

**Laura's P.O.V**

I sighed as I slowly got up from the dinner table and started to put away everything knowing Riker wasn't coming it was already late a night, after clearing off the table I turned off the kitchen light and headed to bed with my head down. Sad, that Riker wasn't here with me after we had just won the trail case,

The next day I woke up and now heading to school, hoping to find Riker around somewhere, once I did see him I quickly ran over to him somehow he looked different today colder, "Riker.." I said softly coming towards him trying to grab his hand before he rudely took his hand back and started to back away from me. "W- What's wrong Riker?" I asked worriedly, with a confused expression on my face.

"Nothing you should leave me alone and stop worrying about me I can take care of myself." He told me coldly beginning to walk away, "Riker wait! What's wrong why didn't you come last night?" I asked him confusedly. He stopped for a second but refused to turn and look at me

"I was out with three hot girls last night you can guess what we did, just leave me alone I just did the case for practice now that it's done we shouldn't associate with each other anymore." He told me with no expression or feeling in his voice and he refused to look at me. "Riker please don't..." I said with my voice cracking still in disbelief Riker was like this with me.

He didn't reply, "I promised you if we won I would cook you a nice meal I made you my fathers favorite meal he loved I- I hope you like it." I said handing him a bento box of food. He then turned and grabbed the box out of my hands and saying, "I'm just doing this so you can stop bothering me." I gave him a fake smile trying to stay strong. Every word that he said was a dagger in me.

Riker then began walking away and I watched him as he threw the food I gave him in the trash, and putting his hands back in his pockets walking away with his head down. I tried to keep a strong face, but once he left the tears started to flow down my cheeks my tears were like raindrops as they fell down my face and onto the grass. School was a drag I didn't talk to anyone with Noah gone off to help his grandmother, and Riker turning his back on me.

I was alone, I had to go walk home alone with no one my Aunt still hasn't come to me yet, Aaron is out there somewhere probably trying to seek his revenge, but I couldn't care less I was just worried about Riker and why he was like that I never really saw that side of him before something wrong with him, and I seriously want to know. Is sighed and held my books closer to me looking up at the grey sky.

There was bad weather to be approaching soon _Great _just what I need...

**Riker's P.O.V**

I just came back from a night of partying with some of my friends and girls lots of girls I just lost all care in the world I don't know what's happened to me I just changed, I sighed and shook my head as I burst in the house where I see my mother looking out the window crying. I rolled my eyes and began walking up to my room, "Riker why are you like this it's already 1 in the morning." She says

"So." I tell her shrugging my shoulders she then sighed and said, "All you been doing this past week is partying, and coming home drunk ever since you found out you had a brain tumor, Riker please don't be this way you still haven't decided if you're gonna take the surgery or not." taking a deep breath in. I just laughed still a little tipsy from all the drinking and said, "Who cares if I die or not maybe I'm better of that way."

My mom then stood and faced me, "Riker Lynch why how dare you say that you always get what you wanted, you don't come from a Brocken down home why are you like this?" She said pretty upset, "Look I don't care I had everything yes I had millions of friend but I was all alone! Emptiness was all I have ever known since dad died until...look never mind just leave me alone." I yelled storming off to my room slamming the door shut.

I then went to lay in bed thinking of that person who filled that emptiness I think you know who, I sighed as I began to think if whether I should take the surgery or just live out these last few months I got left to live. I'm not sure if I care or not whether I live or die what's the point I think I just lost the person who gave me a purpose and meaning in life.

I've been blowing away our love along with the clouds, we're under the same sky but in different places, I'm dangerous and I'm leaving her for her own sake. My ice-cold heart colored blue never felt till little Laura came along. I sat up on my bed as the blue tears fell down my face, I'm use to the tears and blue sadness. I haven't cried genuinely till now that I think of her...my beautiful mistake.

She's my beautiful mistake because if I had never met her i think i would have been still be this bad player guy with the stone heart but when she came in she thought me to love and now as this problem arises I have to leave her which hurts, if I had never met her that day I would have easily just wanted to live out my months not caring or feeling this pain of letting her go.

I always thought happiness was a lie till I found Laura selling bento boxes she is happiness She, she's my happiness. I then dried of my tears and closed my eyes as I tried to go to asleep. Again, tonight I'll fall asleep alone, but its okay

I will find her in my dreams, and wander around as I sing about my blues , and the blue sorrow I'm use to and had to live with since I was 8 and my dad died my heart was bruised and hurt from all the longing and still is since he let go of my hand. I then took a deep breath and let a tear fall out of my eyes hitting my bed.

**Laura's P.O.V**

As I got home I layed on my bed sadly, worried, with a whole bunch of other emotions running through me widely and who was causing this was a simple answer, Riker. I sighed as I closed my eyes and thought to myself how I hated him so much, and know it's completely different.

I want to be his shampoo, I want to cover my scent over his body, If he had ever like other scents I want him to erase them now, and if he ever makes me sad like how he did today I'm going make his eyes sting, but if he makes me happy like he always does I will bury my scent in him so even the mirror can't see him. It's weird I giggled a little to myself.

Then the tears wash me and my heart aches I think this is goodbye obviously goodbye only my scent will stay with him. I want to hear his voice and open up his heart I want us to get over this loneliness we had to live with together. I then slowly began to close my eyes to try to sleep for the new day tomorrow, when I shut my eyes i heard the rain start to pour down hitting the floor loudly.

I sighed and got cozy in my bed as I slept the night away. The next morning I woke up and headed to work where i stayed for a long while till the afternoon, where the sun was just bout to set, and I could see the clouds getting darker and angrier waiting to cry a million raindrops. "Laura we have to go the wheatear is really bad right now just retrieve the net by the dock and be careful!" Said one of my coworkers

" Alright Bye!" I told them as they waved and began walking away to home, then walked to the end of the dock where the wind was blowing really hard, and you could hear the thunder start with drizzle coming down.

I quickly rushed over to the dock ends feeling the drizzle getting harder, I then tried to pull up the tangled net under the ocean, " Ugh C'mon" I said worriedly as I began to panic. I then tried to untangle it by leaning in closer to the water's edge.

" Please ugh" I said as I continued to retry and untangle the net with my hands in the ice-cold water. I then leaned in closer, and I accidentally fell in the water, I tried to go back up for air.

But I didn't know how to swim, and worse my leg was caught in the net I struggled to get myself out. I tried to hold my breath as long as I could and continuously tried and tried to get to the surface.

With the waves and ocean current getting stronger along with the drizzle now turned into rain, I started to give up and feel tired I started to close my eyes and I thought of Riker how I never said goodbye. I then had a flashback, "_ If you ever need help call out my name and I promise I'll come to you." _

I then repeatedly continued to say Riker's name over and over in my head, as I slowly began to stop struggling and I closed my eyes as I started to blank out knowing I couldn't hold my breath any longer, this is it this is the end...

When I began to start fading away I heard someone jump in the water and when I slowly tried my best to open my eyes all I saw was a mop of blonde hair, and brown eyes and the rest is all a blur. " Laura come on Laura wake up, please open your eyes wake up for me please I'm sorry I should have never let you go come on." I heard someone say as they shook me with their voice shaky and cracking sounding like they were about to cry almost.

I fluttered my eyes open slowly while coughing up water trying to catch my breath I woke up in the arms of Riker who was on his knees next to me hugging me, "Riker..." I breathed out coughing up some more. "W-What happened?' I asked as I started to hold on to him tightly not wanting to let go of him, "I guess you fell in I'm so glad I came just in time." he said holding the back of my head.

"How did, how did you know I needed help?" I asked looking at him, "I felt it in my heart, I heard your voice in my heart I didn't know what happened to me, my heart I guess guided me here to you." He told me I then held on to him tighter, he then helped me up with the rain still pouring down on us and the waves crashing down near the dock. I was leaning on his chest as he had his chin on top of my head.

" Why'd you come and help me after you said you didn't want anything to do with me anymore?" I asked him " I don't know, I was being an idiot I'm sorry I don't want you to leave." He said as his voice cracked, "Then don't let me." I said to him looking up to him he smiled and said, "I wont." and held me tighter in his arms and kissed the top of my head.

"Since I left you it hasn't been the same in my heart all I got his pain, to lose you I wont maintain, you lit my life I cant let you go not now not ever these past days with out you I can't get you out of my mind, I wanted to feel your soft touch that makes the nights longer. Since I first saw you I knew I couldn't turn back from loving you, I only wanna look at you. It's you Laura it's you who I want." He told me deeply looking at me and my eyes began getting watery.

"Riker..." I said softly as I stroked his cheek removing the raindrops of his face, " Where you go I'll go too,I have thoughts of you as I sleep and when I open my eyes I call out your name, you thought me love in this harsh world I'm happy with you alone you are my heaven." I told him as I stood up on my tippy toes and kissed him in the harsh wheatear.

It was a soft yet passionate kiss filled with love and hurt he then deepened the kiss as he stroked my cheek and I held on to him tightly tangling my fingers in his hair, our lips went in sync together he then smiled in between the kiss and we slowly pulled apart with our breathing hitched. The rain then started to get harder and Riker's hair was dripping wet and over his face, and our clothes were wet also.

"Come on." I told him as we connected our hands together, but he slowly brought me back to him and said, "There's something I need to tell you." nervously "Can it wait we're in the poring rain." I told him softly "No it's important and I think now is a good time to tell you Laura, that I- I..." Riker said but was cut off when tears started rolling down his cheeks.

"Wh- What is Riker? Please tell me I'm here what's wrong?" I asked him worriedly as I went closer to him with the rain now crying harder and the thunder yelling out, " I have Laura, I have a brain tumor...and I might wake up with no memory of anything or worse may not even wake up." He told me and I felt my heart stop and I felt like going on my knees and break down crying.

I went to his side and embraced him strongly with passion I then realized how much it would hurt to lose him, how much I wanted to be with him and love him, how much I actually care for him, and how much I want him.

I realized I loved him severely...


	7. Chapter 7

**Autumns Concerto**

**Riker's P.O.V**

After I told Laura I had a brain tumor, she hugged me while she cried holding on to my shirt, and I snaked my arms around her waist and nuzzled my head in her neck also letting a couple tears fall out of my eyes. I held onto the back of her head with on arm and the other around her waist. I never wanted to let go of her I didn't care if we were in the pouring rain, with loud thunder I just wanted to hold her.

But I knew I couldn't I slowly pulled us apart and we walked back to my car where I had rushed here with, and we drove off to her place while in the car Laura had her head on my shoulder with her eyes closed, and I smiled looking down at her. It upsets me that I have to leave her, the thought of that makes me hurt leaving means I can't see her, touch her, be with her my happiness.

Once we got to her place we rushed inside with the rain and thunder getting worse, she left to dry off as did I and when we came out she went to me and said, " Riker...what are you gonna do?" worriedly. "What's gonna happen to us I don't wanna leave you, your my everything this can't happen I-" I cut her off by saying "Don't worry we'll figure out something I promise Laura." and hugging her

**(Lightly **Rated M)

" Riker I just today I realized how much you mean to me, how much I want you." She told me and she stood up on her tippy toes and placed a kiss on my lips while wrapping her arms around my neck, took me not long before I kissed back and for her to deepen the kiss. I then cupped her two cheeks as we continued to kiss passionately, and we pulled apart gasping for air every couple seconds before kissing again.

Laura tangled her fingers in my hair, and I wrapped my arms around her waist and one hand went under her shirt making circles against her soft skin, and she smiled in between the kiss and our lips continued to go in sync together. My body and mind were endlessly craving for her Laura, her soft touch left me breathless. We then both backed up against the wall and I pulled our lips apart and placing or foreheads together.

"Riker..." She breathed out as our nosed touched also, " Laura, look if you don't want t-" I was then cut off by her kissing me passionately once more and slowly pulling away and saying, "I want you Riker only you." while using her thumb to rub my cheek, and I responded by kissing her back and she wrapped her legs around me and we backed up against the other wall near the bedroom.

I opened the bedroom door for us while our lips were still connected and I laid Laura down softly on the bed and removing my shirt, before returning my lips back on hers, and my hand crept up her shirt and I gently removed it and threw it aside, and left butterfly kisses on her neck slowly and softly and she moaned a little, while I smiled against her skin.

She then began taking off my belt and I looked at her smiling, all you could hear was the rain hitting the earth, and hitting against the window, with the thunder loudly roaring outside and yet I didn't care because I was with one of the most beautifullest girls I had ever seen, and was loving her nothing could ruin this moment I had with her.

**1 Hour later**

"Riker..." Laura moaned after I removed my lips off her hers and onto her neck once again as my hand went up and down her soft, smooth legs. I then brought my face up to hers and gave Laura a soft, savoring kiss and she kissed back and I placed my forehead on hers obviously out of breath and I could see Laura was tired and her breathing was hitched.

" Your so beautiful." I told her pushing away a couple strands of hair out of her face, and she smiled and told me, " Thanks" while giggling and I then put the blanket over us and she rested her head on my chest while playing with my necklace the only thing I had on me at the moment. "Riker what are you gonna do?" she asked while looking up at me. I sighed and said

'I could take this surgery that would hopefully take the tumor out, but I could wake up with no memory, or I could just live out my last few months I got with you." I said she shook her head and said, "No take the surgery Riker." seriously and sat up a little to look at me while rubbing her hand against my chest, "Why" I asked her, "Because Riker why live when you know your gonna die in a couple of months you know how much that would hurt?" She said.

"At least with the surgery you might have a chance and even if you do wake up with no memory I will be there to help you remember everything." Laura told me as she rested her head against my chest again and I had my hand around her as we both looked up at the ceiling. I sighed once more and kissed the top of her head before saying, "Okay I will for you Laura."

She then smiled and kissed my cheek with her already red, swollen lips " Good." She told me and snuggled closer to me "Goodnight Laura" I told her and she nodded and closed her eyes while smiling softly against my chest.

**Laura's P.O.V**

The next morning I woke up in the arms of Riker, I smiled as the memories of last night came to me how he was so sweet, and tender making my whole body feel pleasure and make me crave him more and more. I then gently rubbed his cheek with my hand softly, and brushed his lips a little with my index finger, and moved a few strands of hair out of his face before he woke up and said, "Mhmm Laura what are you doing."

"Nothing, you should go back to sleep and get your rest." I said while turning to my other side, and I then felt him turn over aswell and place his lips on my shoulder and down my back softly placing small kisses there. I giggled a bit before I turned to face him, "Riker can you show me where your brain tumor is?" I asked him and he grabbed my hand and slowly guided it to the right side of his head.

I smiled and kissed the right side of his head after he showed me, and Riker also smiled before bringing his lips onto mine and our lips went in sync together as he turned us over so he was on top of me, but was careful not to put all his weight on me. He then made his way down my neck and I moaned softly loving the way he made me feel with every touch.

I then turned us over once more and I was now on top of his kissing him passionately as his hand traveled down my bare back, and down to my legs rubbing them softly. My lips then went to his neck and I continually placed soft kisses there, "Laura..." He moaned and I smiled and brought my lips back to his kissing him sweetly and then deepening the kiss.

We both then heard a car pull up and the car door slam, I quickly removed my lips off his and asked worriedly, "Who's that?" and Riker said "Don't worry Laura uh let me check stay there." while getting up and careful looking out the window trying not the neighbors to see he had nothing but a necklace on, " Are you kidding me my mom is here, that's her car!" He said.

"What is she doing here?" I asked as I watched Riker grab his boxers and pants hurrily putting them on, and tossing me his shirt to wear incase she comes inside, and I quickly got up and put it on seeing Riker eyes travel down my body and I smirked as I asked, "Your moms here and you still have time to look at me." and he smiled sheeply about to kiss me when we heard a loud knock on the door.

"Wait here." He told me and I nodded as I saw he went downstairs, and I sat at the top of the stairs for him, "Riker Lynch what are you doing here did you forget you have a doctors appointment?" I heard his mom yell " How did you even find me?" I heard him ask. "Someone told me, I won't say who now come on lets go we'll deal with this later!" She said.

"No I'm staying here." He said "Wait what? So you decided to not take the surgery?" I heard his mom say sounding like she was about to cry and I went downstairs towards Riker and said, "No he will be taking the surgery, and I'll be there with him." as I linked our hands together and Riker looked down at me while smiling and I smiled back and then I looked at his mom to see her looking at me rudely.

She rolled her eyes and turned to Riker, "This is the kind of people you associate with low class people you can do better than that Riker now let's go." She said while not bothering to even notice me. "Excuse me you can not talk about Laura like that I don't care if your my mother or not you know nothing so next time you better not freaking say anything." Riker told her coldly moving me behind him.

"Riker stop it, just drop it I don't care." I said half whispering "Laura-" He was then cut off by his mother who said, "Riker Lynch I am your mother and I will not let you talk to me like that, now come on you have a doctors appointment." and he shook his head ready to close the door when I said, "Riker go, it's important don't worry I'll be fine here."

He looked down at me, and sighed before looking back up at his mom and saying, "Fine give us a couple minutes." And he closed the door after his mother had left to wait in the car. " Are you gonna visit me in the hospital later?" He asked as I handed him back his shirt. " Yeah don't worry Riker." I told him and he smiled softly at me before picking up his belt on the floor.

" You better" Riker said to me coming closer to the bed I was in, and placed a warm kiss on my lips while stroking my cheek, and I smiled trying to pull apart saying, " Riker you have an appointment to got your mom is waiting." But he just kept on kissing me and I giggled as I gave up and kissed him back.

We then were forced to pull apart when his mom honked really loudly for him to get down, " Ugh I gotta go Laura bye." He said to me giving me one last savoring kiss before pulling apart and heading down the stairs and out the door.

I smiled as I snuggled up in the blankets and went to Rikers spot he left warm, I sighed and thought how lucky I was to have someone as great as Riker to be with.

A couple hours later when it was close to the evening I went to the hospital to visit Riker he had a lot of test, and scans to do I was so nervous for him, but once I got at the hospital and to his room he was sound asleep and his mother was there.

" Oh Hello ." I said kindly walking next to her, " What are you doing here?" She asked not bothering to look at me, " I promised Riker I would visit him." I told her softly. She then stood up and walked up to me sharply.

" Look I hope you know I don't like you, and I will do whatever it takes for Riker and you not to be together and what I say goes." She told me rudely and I kept my head down looking at my shoes a bit scared if that ever came true. I bit down on my lip as I slowly looked up at her she was cold and bitter.

I could see it in her eyes, she was hurt , " Mom, mom!" Riker said and she quickly went over to him, what is Riker I'm here." She told him. " Where's Laura did she come yet?" He asked and she looked at me sternly before getting up and walking by me saying, " Enjoy it while you can."

And with that she left the room, " Laura are you there?" I heard Riker say and I went by his side. " Yes don't worry I'm here." I told him as I sat on his bed carefully. He put his hand on top of mines and I opened his eyes. " I hate it here they had to take out blood, run test, and scans and I Hate it I'm so tired" He told me.

" It's gonna be okay Riker I promise you this is all for your own good, trust me." I said softly gently rubbing his hand. " You promise?" he said and I smiled and nodded as we both leaned in for a soft kiss.

I then laid down by his side with my head in his chest and listened to his heart beat as he closed his eyes once more drifting off to sleep obviously tired and weak from everything he's been through. I sighed and closed my eyes also just being there with him made my day.

After a while I heard the doctor come in, " Oh sorry I didn't mean to uh Riker needs to know he'll need to take another test in the next hour so if you could please prepare him he's tired right now, and can't really do anything." He told me and I smiled and nodded

" Okay." I said and he left out the door and I looked up at Riker and slowly shook him," Riker wake up." I said as I sat up, " Laura... Please no more test." He said still with his eyes closed. " I'm sorry Riker, I know it hurts I know I'm sorry." I told him.

" No it's okay, as long as I'm with you I'm okay but with those doctors I'm not." He said and I smiled and kissed his forehead, " Don't worry Riker I'll always be by your side I won't leave you I promise." I said as I messed with his hair.

He laughed and said," Alright I promise you the same." And brought my face down to kiss him.


End file.
